The generation of sound using electric or electronic amplification of musical instruments ranges from entirely electronic instruments like the electric guitar operating off purely electrically generated signals to a range of essentially traditional acoustic instruments, incorporating microphone pick-ups or the like using traditional electronic amplification of the acoustic sound generated by an essentially traditional instrument. In between these two extremes, a range of semi-traditional electrically amplified instruments have been developed. However, attempts to develop a completely satisfactory electronic version of a stringed instrument of the type including violins, cellos and the like, has yet to achieve an entirely satisfactory result due to the artificial and/or unnatural rendition of the resonant frequencies of such instruments imparted by the electronic amplification. In particular, electronic versions of traditional stringed instruments have to date failed to capture or reproduce the whole instrument resonant frequency which characterises such instruments. One object of the current invention is to provide an improved musical instrument.